


Screen

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Heels, I'm joshler trash, Josh and football, Lace, Lace Kink, Lipstick, M/M, MAJOR LACE KINK, Panties, joshler - Freeform, joshler trash, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just gonna sit there and watch the game" Tyler bends one of his legs seductively , "Or are you gonna give me what I need"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen

Josh is watching TV when Tyler comes into the living room and sits on his lap, legs on either side of Josh's hips.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to watch the game" Josh frowns, looking up at Tyler.

"You're not paying attention to me" Tyler pouts, "Let's go out and do something, i'm bored" Tyler says, getting up to try and pull Josh up, who doesn't budge. His eyes are still glued to the TV, he probably didn't hear a word Tyler just said. So, Tyler let's go of his hand and settles for just standing in front of the TV, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey hey hey, baby, move," Josh leans forward and grips Tyler's hips to move him out the way, "My teams winning" He sits back again.

Tyler might just start whining but instead he pouts again, his boyfriend is choosing a football game over him. **A football game.** Tyler walks back to their room and slams the door, knowing Josh didn't acknowledge it at all.He might just cry, he's so horny and Josh is the only one that can satisfy him. He **needs** Josh so bad.He'll have to get his attention some other way, and he already has an idea on how. He rummages through the closet to find what he's looking for. Josh's weakness, something that'll make him weak in the knees. But more importantly, give Tyler what he needs.

Tyler looks at the glittery see through lace leggings and the black lace panties that connects to them and throws them onto the bed, he ruffles his hair to make it messy and then gets undressed. First, he slips on the black panties then the leggings, that reach just at the middle of his thigh, and clips them together. He goes to the bathroom to find the bright red lipstick and puts it on his lips. He debates on whether to put the black pumps on, he ends up putting them on because he knows Josh won't be able to resist him. Tyler takes one last look at the mirror and walks out of the room. He makes sure to walk softly so the heels don't make much noise, he sits on the opposite side of the couch, crosses his legs, and checks his phone, acting normal.

"Tyler could you get me ano-" Josh coughs, choking on his beer when he finally looks at Tyler.

"You'll have to clean that beer up, Josh" Tyler says, scrolling through tumblr.

"Jesus, Ty. You look amazing. Come here, baby boy" Josh says, patting his lap.

Tyler get's up slowly, strolling over to Josh and sitting on his lap, like before. This time Josh doesn't reject him.

Tyler frowns "I had to get all dolled up for you to pay attention to me" He wraps his arms around Josh's neck, leaning in to hover his lips over Josh's, "You sure you don't wanna watch the game?" Tyler smirks when Josh try's to connect their lips but he backs away.

"Aw c'mon, Joshie. You're not gonna get me that easily," He grinds down "You like it then I ride you, but that provides me to do all the work. I'll let you fuck me, put you're doing all the work." Tyler slips off Josh's lap and lays on the couch. He stretches his arms above his head and arches his back.

"You just gonna sit there and watch the game" Tyler bends one of his legs seductively , "Or are you gonna give me what I need"

Josh is hovering over him in record time. Grabbing at everything he can reach, gripping at his hips and stroking his thighs. Tyler kicks off his heels and bends his legs, giving Josh more space to grind against him.

"You look fucking amazing, princess." Josh says, sucking on Tyler's neck, he moans and Josh starts palming him over the panties.

"Kiss me, Josh" Tyler brings Josh down by the neck with both hands and kisses him, forgetting he had lipstick on. They break the kiss and Tyler smiles at the mess he's made on Josh's lips.

"You have lipstick all over your face," Tyler giggles, reaching up to wipe a bit of.

Josh gently grabs his wrist, stopping him, "As long as it's from you, i'm completely fine with that" He smirks

Tyler blushes, "So are you gonna fuck me or what" He quickly turns over

"You're keeping this on" Josh smirks and slaps Tyler's ass, gripping it.

"Get on your knees, baby" Josh says and Tyler complies, "I'm gonna prep you"

Tyler whines, "No, please don't make me wait, Josh" He grinds back against Josh's crotch.

"Okay baby, but if it hurts too much just tell me to stop" Josh says and Tyler nods an eager okay, putting his panties to one side exposing himself to Josh.

He unbuckles his pants and pulls them down mid-thigh, he spits in his hand and coats his painfully hard cock. Josh lines up with Tyler's hole and sinks into him, groaning when his hips meet Tyler's ass. Tyler whimpers and grips the couch.

"You feel so good princess, so pretty for daddy" and Tyler cries out at that, who knew Josh had a daddy kink.

"Yes daddy, all for you. You're so big," Tyler gasps out. Josh thrusts harder into Tyler hitting his sweet spot time and time again.

"Please, harder daddy" Tyler gasps out

"Did you get lipstick on the couch, princess?" Josh says, pausing all together.

Tyler lifts his head up from the couch to see a very noticeable red lipstick stain on the arm rest.

"Yes, daddy" Tyler says, arching his back

"Naughty boy, you'll have to be punished," Josh removes his cock from Tyler and sits on the couch, "Come ride me" He smirks. Tyler frowns, of course he wasn't in control. Josh always got what he wanted.

Either way, there he was, bouncing on Josh's cock, reverse cowgirl, like his life depended on it. "You look so perfect taking my cock, princess." Josh grasps his hips and starts to mark Tyler's back.

"D-Daddy, i'm gonna cum" Tyler says

"Cum baby, all over your pretty panties" Josh says, stroking Tyler's thighs in reassurance.

Tyler cums with a loud moan and Josh follows soon after. They clean up a bit and cuddle on the couch, cartoons on the TV now, Josh behind Tyler.

Tyler didn't bother getting changed, just put sweats over the lace.

"Don't you ever pick a stupid football game over me again" Tyler says, laughing

"You sound more and more like a wife to me everyday, Ty" Josh kisses the back of his neck, "But I promise"

"I'm serious though, if you do it again you're sleeping on the couch for a month with no sex" Tyler says, smiling to himself

"Yes, sir" Josh whispers in his ear

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Prompts are great appreciated!  
> :)xx


End file.
